Blood-Curdling
by hypoesthesia
Summary: [Killua Zoldyck X Reader] He was far more interested in watching over you.
1. i

**My first story for this fandom is probably going to be really shameful.**

* * *

 **ʜɪᴍ**

* * *

"Oh, is that so?" you hummed, staring up at the ceiling absent-mindedly. The truth is, you weren't particularly that interested on the topic at hand, but you did reply occasionally to show that you were still listening to your friend ramble on and on. "What's he like?"

"Extremely dashing… like an angel!" Konami replied enthusiastically, her face brightening and her eyes shimmering, "Just one peek and your breath is taken away."

"Uh-huh," you nodded, "so the transfer student must be really good-looking then if he can make a girl's legs spread with just one flick of his finger."

"It's too bad that he's a senior though. We're rarely going to see him." Your best friend took both of your hands and clasped them together with her own, shooting you her signature goofy grin. "But you should really go and see him for yourself when an opportunity arises. It's worth your time, I promise."

"I'll try I guess," you shrugged carelessly, removing one of your hands out from Konami's grip to scratch the back of your neck sheepishly.

Konami naturally took the liberty to open her mouth and continue on with the conversation, but when she suddenly released out a sharp gasp, you knew that something was stopping her. You glanced up towards her wide eyes and realized that she was staring at something – or rather – someone right behind you.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you gulped. Mustering up all of your courage, you shakily peered from behind your shoulder to see who Konami is gawking at, although you might already know who it could be.

As time slowed down, your eyes clashed with mesmerizing sapphire gems with a glowing blue ember within.


	2. ii

**Note;**

 **Chapters are purposely made short. This is a drabble series after all.**

* * *

 **Sᴛᴀʀᴇ**

* * *

Lifting up your tray filled with all the grub you wanted to eat for lunch, you began to carefully dodge pass people to get to your friends' table. While doing so, from the corner of your eye you could see one of your classmates, Gon, hanging out with the new boy all the girls were raving and gushing about excitedly.

The two seemed to be immersed in whatever they were talking about, caught up in their own world to pay attention to their surroundings. While Gon was happily chatting, the silver-haired boy would just simply nod his head and smile. Without you being aware of it, you were beginning to stare at the new boy for far too long, taking in his notable features.

The first time you met him in the hallways in the middle of a conversation with Konami was really weird, especially when the topic was about him. You remembered the way how he stared at you with those bright blue eyes of his, which made you drown in them. They were really pretty and reminded you of twinkling blue diamonds. It's too bad you didn't know his name. That would have been such important information.

You continued to stare at him unblinkingly. His spiky hair of pretty silverish-white strands, his big, blue eyes that resembled sapphires, and his light skin that was as pure, soft and untainted as the snow. . . Perhaps he was an angel after all. You really wanted him to look at your way, even if it's just a small glance.

"[Name]!" you could hear Konami's voice calling out your name loudly. "What's taking you so long?!"

Your best friend's impatient voice startled you, bringing your daydreams and fantasies about the new boy to a close. Completely forgetting about him in a second, you wasted no time in rushing towards the table where your friends were sitting.

Little did you know, the moment you looked away and turned your back, he was the one to stare at you this time.


	3. iii

**This chapter seems longer than the rest?**

* * *

 **Aʟᴏɴᴇ**

* * *

"Sorry [Name], but do you think you can cover for me?" Shinji asked. "I have an urgent meeting with the student council president. I'll make it up to you next time."

Without waiting for your response, Shinji hurriedly ran out of the classroom.

As soon as he was gone, you were left all alone to clean the room. Sighing, you walked towards the black board and began erasing the writings. Everything was so quiet. There were no birds chirping outside the window and the winds were awfully silent at this time.

You were anxious to get home so you needed to hurry. Your parents were expecting you to come home early today. Just as you were about to erase the last writing, the door to your classroom suddenly slid open, making you slightly jump.

You were quite surprised to see the new transfer student standing right there, staring right back at you. Your heartbeat slightly increased its pace and you could hear it pounding in your ears. For some reason, you felt a nagging feeling deep inside the pits of your stomach.

The silver-haired boy said nothing and his gaze continued to linger on you, which made your feet go all wobbly and jelly-like. Did the other girls react this way too? If they did, it was no mystery.

The two of you had a staring contest for a while. Silence still stayed, but this time, it grew more intense and heavy. Finally, firmly, the boy broke the eye contact and combed his hair through his silvery locks. He shrugged and made his way towards Gon's desk to retrieve the rest of his text books. It seems like this was his purpose for coming inside.

Wordlessly, you went back to your task at hand too, clutching the eraser tightly. There was no interaction between you two whatsoever and you wanted to keep it this way. You weren't sure if you were ready to talk to him just yet.

Noticing that you were too focused on your chore, the boy gave you one last meaningful glance before taking his leave.


End file.
